


Bacon And Brothers

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN Weekly Challenge, word:-word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: wow:- word. Dean's eating habits are a continual source of worry for his little brother.





	Bacon And Brothers

'There's a word for that!' Sam gazed disapprovingly down at the abundance of cholesterol-high, fatty foods set out on the table.

'Yup,' his sibling replied while chewing ecstatically on a slice of bacon. 'Delicious.'

'I was thinking more of 'heart-attack',' Sam shot back.

:

Dean slapped green eyes on his brother. 'You honestly believe a heart attack is gonna take me out?' What fairy-tale are you living in, Sammy? Anyway, I've been dead too many times to worry about another visit from a reaper.'

'Right. That's 'cos you leave all the worrying to me, Dean!' Sam grumbled. 'How do you think I'd feel if you left me on my own because of a stupid heart-attack you could easily have avoided?'

'C'mon, Sam. I thought we'd already settled that. Live together, die together.'

'We did, but it was based on the cause of death being due to the supernatural, not cholesterol.'

:

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Dude, I swear you'll still be bitching about my eating habits in the afterlife!'

'That depends if we're together.'

'If they're intelligent, we will be. Otherwise, if they keep us apart, they might find their cosy little dimension reduced to ungovernable anarchy, compliment of the Winchester brothers,' Dean growled.

'Anarchy? Huh!' Sam grinned. 'Didn't think you knew what the word meant.'

:

The slice of greasy bacon which hit him full in the face, only made the younger Winchester's smile even wider.


End file.
